


You worth it

by sarasbookz



Series: Elippo rise [5]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, elippoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasbookz/pseuds/sarasbookz
Summary: or how Elia fell in love with FilippoElippoweek day 4: Canon compliant
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Series: Elippo rise [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	You worth it

«Ho appena acchittato la vacanza del secolo. Le ragazze verranno con noi in Salento, e anche Rami e gli altri.»

When Luchino had suggested to go camping in Salento after the maturità, Elia had not hesitated to accept.

Two beautiful weeks by the sea with his best friends, far from home and from his dad, had seemed to be the best way to spend his holidays. 

But then Gio had decided to ask the girls to join, and Elia had felt like the whole "perfect holiday" thing had been destroyed. 

He knew that, if the girls had joined their trip, it would not have been the holiday he wanted. He knew that Giovanni would have spent all the time trying to get Eva back, that Luchino would have been with his new girlfriend, Silvia, all the time. And he knew for sure that Marti and Nicco would have isolated themselves from anyone else, acting like two "polipetti" as always. 

And when Rami had asked Gio to join, he had felt his heart falling apart. He knew that Rami joining them meant all the Roses Squad joining them: Rami, Luai, Driss... And Malik. 

It wasn't like he hated Malik, he was sure he was a good guy and maybe they would have been friends if Elia hadn't been in love with Sana. 

Yes, Elia loved Sana. He had loved her for half a year and he couldn't stop loving her. It didn't matter how many times the girl had rejected him, he couldn't stop loving her. 

«Io se mi organizzo un po' posso venire...»

Elia looked at the guy with the leopard shirt sitting next to him and smiled. He didn't know Filippo Sava that well, but he admired his attitude and his contagious joy. He was that type of person Elia loved spending time with. 

«Intanto a te non t'ha invitato nessuno.»

Filippo laughed, faking an angry face and giving Elia a friendly slap. 

The older boy had noticed Elia for the first time at Marti's Christmas party two years earlier. His first thought about him had been "ammazza che fregno!". Elia was very good looking, he was probably the most beautiful guy Filippo had ever seen in his entire life (and he had seen a lot of hot guys), and it hadn't taken much time for him to understand that he liked Elia more than he ever did with anyone else. 

But unfortunately, Elia was straight. He hadn't dared to ask Martino about it, but the girls had told him that the brunette had had lots of girl crushes, such as Sofia (the Argentinian girl), Polidoro and Sana. So Filippo knew he had no chance with that boy, but he still wanted to be close to him. He knew he would end up in the friendzone, but as long as he could have been someone to Elia, he didn't care. 

That summer trip to Salento would have been Filippo's chance to get closer to Elia, and he was determined not to waste it. 

*

Elia knew that he wouldn't like that holiday very much, but he never thought he'd end up sitting on a cliff and watching the sea with eyes full of tears. It wasn't what he planned for a perfect holiday with his friends. 

He had never been that type of guy, the one who cries when he sees the girl he loves with another man, but he guessed it was different with Sana. 

He thought he had been in love before, but now he knew that he had never loved anyone the way he loved that girl. And he couldn't bear to see her with Malik, it was too much pain for him. 

«It hurts, doesn't it?» 

Filippo joined him and sat next to him on the cliff. Elia saw him light a reed, breathing the smoke in. 

«What?» 

«Seeing the person you love with someone else.»

«Is it written on my face?» 

«You seem to love her very much.»

«I do, I honestly do. I've never loved anyone else this way before, and it's so hard to see her with another.»

Elia felt the tears falling down his cheeks, but he tried to hide them. He didn't want to be seen like that, especially not by someone that was like a stranger to him. 

«I know how you feel, trust me. It's hard when you would give everything to someone and they don't even really care about you.»

«Did it happen to you, too?» 

«Too many times, Elia. When I was your age, I used to act exactly like you do.»

«What do you mean?» 

«I know how you're feeling. You give all of you to people and they give you nothing in return. They always say that you are "not enough" or "too much", and so you try to be what they want you to be. And you fail it, because that's not you.»

Elia turned silent. He was shocked. Filippo seemed to know exactly how he felt, he knew what he thought and what made him feel like shit. 

«How do you know this?» 

«I told you, I was like you when I was your age.»

It was difficult for Elia to believe that someone could think that Filippo was "not enough". He didn't know him well, but he had been the only one who had cared for him when he had left the group with a broken heart, so Elia thought he was a great person. 

«I can't believe that someone told you that you were not enough, because you are a great person. But still, now you seem to be happy with yourself. How did you manage to do it?» 

Filippo sighed. Elia was right, he was happy with himself now, but he still had that feeling of being too much. 

«I think I just stopped wasting my time with people who wanted to change me, and I focused on people who really worthed it.».

And Elia worthed it. 

«And... Did it work?» 

«I think I can say that yes, it worked. Okay, I hadn't been able to find the right person yet, but now I feel good with who I am.»

Elia looked at Filippo, and it was like seeing him for the first time. He had never realized how beautiful Filippo was, how deep his eyes were and how his smile seemed to light up all around him. 

That day, while he was watching the sea with his future roommate, Elia fell in love with him. 

And he was sure it worthed it.


End file.
